


The Squidtastic Octventures of Valorie and Ryder

by MoriannaBlack



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Bullying, Girl meets boy, Original Characters - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other additional characters to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoriannaBlack/pseuds/MoriannaBlack
Summary: A poor little octo, all alone in the big city faces bullies and loneliness on her path to becoming an X ranked Octoling. When faced with problems and fears alike, she finds friendship in the toughest situations. And... maybe more.





	The Squidtastic Octventures of Valorie and Ryder

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a kickstarter to see if people are interested. Im in the process of rewriting this to make it proper and longer. Not sure when it will be done as Im very busy right now with college but I like this idea personally. So I hope to do great things with it.

_KNOCKOUT!_

The team of blue jumped for joy, happy to have won the Turf War as the yellow bowed their heads, accepting the loss. The small little octo jumped for joy as she swam in her blue ink to the exit of the map. Once back in the lobby she dashed out and rounded the corner to talk with Little Judd. Finally, after so long she reached level 30. Sea snails were hard to get and used so much that she ran out, but now~ “Thank you!” she said receiving her sea snail and made her way over to Murch.

“Hey kiddo. Watcha looking for?” the small kid asked as he hopped onto the ledge he was sitting on. The little octo smiled with joy and pulled out her contact lenses. “I’d like to add a third slot to these contacts.” Murch took the gear and with her sea snail paid, a slot was added. “Thanks, Murch!” she said before walking back around to the front of the building.

As she walked she thought to herself out loud, “Hmm, should I go see Crusty Sean first and get a drink to help me grind?”

“Well, well, well~” She froze hearing the voice she knew all too well. “If it isn’t my _favorite_ little octo~” A squid said walking towards here with three others, all snickering behind him. She didn’t want to turn around… knowing all too well what was in store for her.

“I’m a little busy today Brock… could we do this another day?” she asked trying to walk away before her path was blocked. “Now why would I do that when right now is the perfect time for another Turf War beating?”

After the Great Zapfish was returned, a new threat arose. Deep in the underground train route, a little octo went thru many tests and tribulations to fight off a mad scientist’s evil phone from destroying Inkopolis Square. Once that was all said and done, Octolings began coming to the city after hearing a heavenly melody. For the most part everyone got along just fine… say for a few of the squads that hated Octos no matter what. This group being one of them, and while there was a zero tolerance for these things outside the Turf Wars… in the Turf anything went. It’s were everything was settled… and were this poor little octo was bullied for being an Octoling.

The Squids ‘guided’ her into the building and into a lobby where she could not escape. All the exits were blocked. She had no choice but to be in the Turf War… and accept her beating like all the other times.

She popped up from her spawn point with three random strangers… all squids, while the other team popped up looking ready to demolish her. Once the timer started, they were off. The three squids inking turf while she stayed put in her spawn. The opposing team dashed over to her and waited just below the spawn point for her to leave. Her team mates already calling her ‘This Way!’ and that because she wasn’t moving. “Come on little octo, its time for you to learn your lesson again~” Brock spoke.

She gulped a little before looking around, seeing a path she could take. Thinking she was safe she dashed off before almost instantly being splatted but the charger sitting up high on the roof of the Shellendorf Institute. The squids passed along the Booyah’s as she popped back up from her spawn, holding her chest. Damn chargers… she liked using them. Hated getting hit from them. She tried to leave again, only this time to be splatted by an autobomb that she didn’t even notice. She popped back up again… and got splatted… and it continued for the entirety of the match.

By the end of the match, her team had won… but she had zero turf inked and was splatted a total of 24 times. “Poor Octo, all alone in this world,” the squids teased as they waited in the lobby for three more players… only squids. She sat in a chair, away from the squids, wondering if there would be a way for her to sneak out without them noticing. Too late now though as three squids came in, ready to go.

Once the map was chosen and the teams popped up… she made a b-line thru the map to find a hiding spot. However, when she turned the corner she was met with an assault of heavy splatling ink. She barely made it away before being splatted by a burst bomb of all things. She could hear their laughter as she respawned. Her cheeks puffed a bit before she held her octo shot replica tight and charged into the map. She would splat one of them and show them!

. . . .

Splat… after splat… after splat… by the end of the match, not only did the squids win the turf, but she was splatted 19 times. They were in the lobby again and she was feeling a bit sore already… but the day was far from over. Map after map, turf war after turf war, she was splatted and the squids enjoyed themselves. The splatling was one of their worse weapons… the charger was an asshole… the dualies always got her and the blaster… that thing packed a punch. She was going to be feeling this in the morning. The worst match was when her teammates were octo haters as well. Seems they all but abandoned the turf war and GUIDED the other team to where she was! It was awful!

She held her legs close sitting in her chair, tears bubbling in her eyes as the squids snickered and pointed and laughed. This day had gone on long enough… she wanted it to be over. “Don’t worry, this is the last one. Hey guys! Let’s aim for 30 kills this time!” he shouted to his squad. She hugged her knees closer. Three more squids came in and they went into the match, the squids practically dragging her as she didn’t want to go in.

She popped up in her spawn and as soon as the timer started she ducked down and hid in the ink. Her teammates were off… well most of them. She noticed one of the squids was looking at her. “This way!” he said to her and when she looked at him… couldn’t help but notice he had a nice smile. Though that Dynamo Roller was extremely intimidating...

She stayed in her ink and the squid seemed to take the hint and shot off. “Come on little octo! You know the rules. _Out of your spawn!_ ” the squid shouted, and she sneakily snuck out. **“Find her!”** he shouted and they all thru trackers trying to find her. She tried to avoid them as best as possible but sadly got hit by one and was found. “Found you~” “WAH!” she shouted and fled. “Get back here!” they shouted, and she swam as fast as her tentacles would let her.

Burst bombs blocked her path and when she tried to escape she was out of ink. With panic in her eyes, she tried to walk thru the enemy ink as she was getting covered as three of the squids were on her tail before-

_SPLAT_

She got covered in her own ink, healing her up and she turned seeing the three squids were splatted. She looked up only to see the squid with the dynamo roller smirk. She blinked for a moment before she said booyah quite a few times causing the squid to laugh. However, she ended up getting splatted by the mean squid anyways. Her teammate wasn’t having that though. With a fling of his roller, the squid went splat, and he went back to inking turf.

She popped back up from her spawn and she realized something… she was just saved by a teammate. Her eyes went wide. He was gonna get splatted! And she was right to think so as the four squids who had been splatted by him were furious. They all made a b-line to him and so did she. She couldn’t let him get splatted for saving her. That wouldn’t be right!

See now here was the issue… he could defend himself but with a Dynamo Roller, while it packs a punch… its soooo sloooow. He couldn’t get the roller up fast enough to splat down on them as he was covered in their ink. But thankfully, the little octo popped out of the ink and splatted two of the squids. She hadn’t ever done that before. It felt… amazing to splat her bullies.

She pointed her octo shot at the remaining two as they glared at her. She kinda shrunk a bit… scared. However, she took a breath before narrowing her eyes and shot at them. She swam under their shots and splatted one as a bomb exploded and harmed her. Thanks to her bomb defense she didn’t splat, but she was stuck as the blaster was about to get her. Thankfully though, the squid with the Dynamo splatted them. She couldn’t help but smile as the squid gave her a “Booyah!” before they were off to ink more turf.

By the end of the match, her team had won, and she got to do some of the work! Once back in the lobby though… she was shoved to the ground as the four squids glared down at her. “No damn octo is gonna splat me and get away with it. Looks like we’re gonna have to teach you your lesson all over again,” he said reaching down to grab her as she shrunk and clenched her eyes shut. But the touch never came.

“I’m sorry fellas but this is a no tolerance zone,” the nice squid said as his Dynamo roller blocked the four squids from touching her. She looked up, seeing the squid look at the four with a smile… yet there was a scary essence to it. “Any qualms you may have should be settled in turf or rank. So, if you will, please excuse me and my friend,” the Dynamo roller squid said, slinging his roller over his shoulder before helping her up off the floor and left the building with her.

It took the poor Octoling a moment to process what had happened. She almost didn’t hear the squid ask if she was alright. She turned and cocked a brow making a small noise before turning around and having her back to him. She slapped her cheeks a little to snap herself out of it. She turned back to him with a shy smile. “I-I’m… f-fine,” she said. Why was she stuttering?

The squid sighed in relief. “Good, Im glad. Those squids were quite nasty. Do they bother you a lot?” he asked her. She nodded a bit fast. “Anti-octos need to realize that we are all the same, what does it matter if you’re a squid or and Octoling?” he said with a sigh as he set down his roller. She just stood there a little… baffled. “Why don’t you come join me in my next turf battle?” he offered. Her eyes lit up and she nodded. “Come on then,” he said before they went back into the building in a different lobby.

She finally equipped her contact lenses. Now she could power them up. She also equipped her Kensa Dualies. “Good with the dualies?” he asked her, and she nodded. “Cool,” he said with a smirk before they were paired with six others and went into the match.

Being on the same team was a good start to this as they inked the turf and got quite the number of kills. With a final ‘Booyah!’ they won their match and were back in the lobby. “You… called me a friend before… did you mean it?” she asked him.

“Of course, I did,” he said with a smile.

“Can… Can we make that official?” she asked.

The squid smiled, and they exchanged friend codes that way it would be easier to battle together in the future. Once it was added and accepted, the squid leaned on his roller a little before holding out his hand.

“Names Ryder,” he said with a wide friendly smile.

The little octo smiled as for the first time in all her battles, she’s made a friend. She reached out to shake Ryder’s hand with a tiny blush creeping over her face.

“Valorie.”


End file.
